Fabryka Absolutu/14
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: V. I. Zdarzało się nieraz kronikarzowi (a na pewno i niejednemu z was), że gdy spoglądał na nocne niebo — wszystko jedno z jakich powodów — i na gwiazdki, i z niemym przerażeniem uświadamiał sobie ich ogromną liczbę i niewyobrażalnie wielkie odległości i rozmiary, i powiedział sobie, że każdy z tych jasnych punktów jest olbrzymim gorejącym światem albo nawet całym żyjącym systemem planetarnym, jako też, że takich punktów jest, przypuśćmy, parę miliardów; albo gdy spoglądał z wysokiej góry (mnie przytrafiło się to w Tatrach) na rozległą dal ziemi, a pod sobą widział łąki, lasy, góry, a tuż przed nosem gęsty las i trawę, wszystko przeobfite jakieś, splątane, chciwe życia i nabite żywotnością, i widział w trawie masę kwiatów, robaczków i motyli, a wariacką tę przeobfitość mnożył rozłogami, które ukazywały się jego oczom i biegły aż Bóg wie dokąd, a do tych rozłogów doliczył miliony innych równie bogatych, składających się na powierzchnię ziemi, wówczas niejednokrotnie zdarzało się kronikarzowi, iż wspomniał o Stworzycielu, i rzekł sobie: Jeśli to wszystko ktoś zrobił, czyli stworzył, to — powiedzmy to sobie szczerze, jest to straszliwe marnotrawstwo. Aby się ktoś mógł wykazać jako Stwórca, nie musiał stwarzać tego wszystkiego tak szalenie dużo. Obfitość to chaos, a chaos to coś jakby nieprzytomność czy stan upojenia. Tak jest, ludzki umysł bywa zaskoczony nadmiarem tego twórczego wyczynu. Jest tego po prostu zbyt wiele. Szalona bezgraniczność. Kto jest od urodzenia nieskończony, jest oczywiście we wszystkim przywykły do wielkich rozmiarów i brak mu właściwego umiaru (bowiem wszelki umiar ma za przesłankę skończoność), a raczej brak mu w ogóle wszelkiej miary. Proszę nie uważać tego za bluźnierstwo: staram się jedynie wyrazić dysproporcję między ludzkim rozumem a kosmiczną obfitością. Ta bezcelowa, bujna, wprost gorączkowa nadliczbowość wszystkiego, co jest, ukazuje się trzeźwemu ludzkiemu oku raczej jako rozpętanie, niż jako sumienne i metodyczne tworzenie. Tyle chciałem z całym pietyzmem powiedzieć, zanim powrócimy do rzeczy. Już wam wiadomo, że całkowite spalanie, wynalezione przez inżyniera Marka, dowiodło dość jasno obecności Absolutu we wszelkiej materii. Można to sobie przedstawić mniej więcej tak (jest to oczywiście tylko hipoteza), że przed stworzeniem wszystkiego, Absolut istniał jako Nieskończona Wolna Energia. Ta Wolna Energia z jakichś ważnych powodów, fizycznych czy moralnych, zabrała się do Tworzenia: stała się Energią Pracującą i ściśle według prawa inwersji przeszła w stan Nieskończonej Energii Związanej: jak gdyby się zgubiła w swoim pracowniczym efekcie, czyli w stworzonej materii, w której pozostała w stanie utajonym. Jeśli to trudno zrozumieć, to nic na to, niestety, nie poradzę. A teraz przez całkowite spalanie w atomowym motorze Marka ta spętana energia w jakiś sposób się wyzwoliła, wyzbyła się materialnych pęt, które ją wiązały; stała się Energią Wolną, czyli aktywnym Absolutem, równie wolnym jak przed stworzeniem. Było to nagłe wyswobodzenie niezbadanej Potęgi pracowniczej, która już raz przejawiła się właśnie w stworzeniu świata. Gdyby cały wszechświat uległ nagle całkowitemu spaleniu, mógłby się powtórzyć pierwotny twórczy wyczyn. Byłby to zdecydowany koniec świata, bezwzględna likwidacja, która umożliwiłaby założenie nowej światowej firmy: Kosmos II. Tymczasem jednak, jak wiecie, materia w Karburatorach Marka spalała się tylko na kilogramy. Absolut, wyzwalany jedynie po troszeczku, albo nie czuł się dostatecznie na siłach, aby natychmiast tworzyć na nowo, albo też może nie chciał się powtarzać. Jednym słowem zadecydował widocznie, że będzie się manifestował dwojako: po pierwsze niejako tradycyjnie, a po drugie stanowczo nowocześnie. Sposób manifestacyj''manifestacyj'' — dziś częstsza forma D. lm: manifestacji. edytorski tradycyjnych, jakimi zaczął się przejawiać, był, jak już wiecie, religijny. Były nimi te różne natchnienia i nawrócenia, wpływy moralne, cuda, lewitacje, ekstazy, wieszczby, głównie zaś wiara religijna. W tej dziedzinie Absolut wtargnął w ludzkie życie osobiste i kulturalne drogami już udeptanymi, ale w rozmiarach dotychczas niebywałych. Po paru miesiącach jego działalności na całym świecie nie było już bodaj człowieka, który by — przynajmniej przemijająco — nie był poczuł na sobie natarcia religii, którym Absolut domagał się jego duszy. Ku temu psychologicznemu wystąpieniu Absolutu jeszcze powrócimy, nieco później, gdy trzeba będzie opisywać jego katastrofalne następstwa. Druga egzystencjalna manifestacja Wolnego Absolutu przyniosła z sobą coś całkiem nowego. Nieskończona Energia, która niegdyś zatrudniała się tworzeniem świata, rzuciła się — widocznie z powodu zmienionych warunków istnienia — na fabrykację. Nie tworzyła: za to produkowała. Zamiast czystego tworzenia, stanęła u maszyn — stała się Nieskończonym Robotnikiem. Wyobraźcie sobie, że w jakiejkolwiek fabryce, na przykład w fabryce ćwieczków, zatrudniono Perfect Carburator jako najtańszy napęd, zamiast parowego kotła. Absolut wydzielający się stale z atomowego motoru, z wrodzoną sobie inteligencją już w ciągu doby spenetrował sposoby produkcji i z całą swoją nieokiełznaną aktywnością czy, być może, ambicją, rzucił się na tę produkcję: zaczął na własną rękę bić ćwieczki. A gdy się rozpędził, nie dał się już zatrzymać. Maszyny, przez nikogo nie dozorowane i nie kierowane, miotały ćwieczki. Zapasy żelaza przygotowane do przerobienia na ćwieczki podnosiły się płyta po płycie, sunęły w powietrzu i wkładały się we właściwe miejsca obrabiarek. Było to na pierwsze spojrzenie wprost upiorne. Gdy materiał się kończył, żelazo wykwitało z ziemi, grunt dokoła fabryki pocił się czystym żelazem, jakby wyssanym z głębin ziemi, po czym żelazo wznosiło się na wysokość mniej więcej metra i wślizgiwało się w maszyny ruchem urywanym, jakby było popychane. Proszę dobrze uważać: ja mówię wprawdzie, że „żelazo się podnosiło”, albo że „żelazo się wślizgiwało”, ale wszyscy naoczni świadkowie określają swoje wrażenie tak, jak gdyby żelazo było podnoszone nieustępliwą, ale niewidzialną siłą, przemocą i z tak dostrzegalnym a skupionym wysiłkiem, że widok tego wzbudzał zgrozę. Dostrzegało się tu straszliwy wysiłek, który towarzyszył temu, co się działo. Może ktoś z was bawił się spirytyzmem i widział „lewitację stołu”. Taki świadek lewitacji przyzna mi, że stół nie podnosił się po prostu z jakąś zdematerializowaną lekkością, ale z jakimś kurczowym wysiłkiem: że zatrzeszczał we wszystkich wiązaniach, otrząsł''otrząsł'' — dziś popr. forma 3 os. lp. cz. przesz.: otrząsnął. edytorski się, wspiął i wreszcie dźwignął się, jakby podnoszony siłą zmagającą się z nim uporczywie. Ale ja mam opisać straszliwą niemą walkę, która zmusza żelazo do dźwigania się z głębi ziemi, ugniata je w sztaby, wsuwa do maszyn, siecze z nich ćwieczki! Sztaby zwijają się jak bicze, opierają się ruchowi, który je popycha, szczękają i zgrzytają śród ciszy, w niematerialnej niemocie, która się z nimi zmaga. Wszystkie współczesne opisy zaznaczają zgrozę tego widoku. Oczywiście, cud, ale nie myślcie, że cud jest czymś bajecznie łatwym i prostym. Zdaje się, że do istoty prawdziwego cudu należy nadludzkie denerwujące napięcie. Ale pomijając olbrzymie wysiłki Absolutu, w tym jego nowym zatrudnieniu najbardziej uderza wydatność jego produkcji. Pozostańmyż przy branży ćwieczkowej. A więc jedyna fabryka zagarnięta przez Absolut zionęła taką masę ćwieczków we dnie i w nocy, że na dziedzińcu potworzyły się z nich całe góry, które w końcu obaliły ogrodzenie i zasypały ulice. A więc zostajemy tymczasem przy ćwieczkach, bo tu widzimy całą przyrodzoność Absolutu niewyczerpanego i marnotrawnego jak w czasach tworzenia świata. Gdy już raz rzucił się na produkcję, nie troszczył się o dystrybucje, o popyt, o rynek, o cel, w ogóle o nic: swoją ogromną energię wyżywał po prostu w masowym rzucaniu na świat ćwieczków. Będąc z natury nieskończonym, nie znał miary i ograniczeń w niczym, nawet w ćwieczkach. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak robotnicy takiej fabryki przerażali się widokiem wydajności nowego napędu. Była to dla nich nieoczekiwana i nieuczciwa konkurencja, coś, co ich pracę czyniło zupełnie zbędną. I niewątpliwie całkiem słusznie byliby zaprotestowali przeciwko takiemu atakowi manchesterskiego kapitalizmu na lud pracujący, co najmniej tak, że zdemolowaliby fabrykę i powiesili fabrykanta, gdyby nie byli zaskoczeni i obezwładnieni przez Absolut w jego aktywności pierwotnej, dzięki któremu wybuchło śród nich oświecenie we wszystkich postaciach i stopniach. Tymczasem przechodzili wszelkie lewitacje, wieszczenia, cudotwórstwa, jasnowidztwa, cudowne uzdrawiania, świętość, miłość bliźniego i tym podobne nienaturalne, a nawet nadprzyrodzone stany. Z drugiej strony możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak niebogi''niebogi'' (daw.) — biedny. edytorski właściciel ćwieczkarni''ćwieczkarnia'' — fabryka produkująca gwoździe. edytorski przyjął tę boską, masową produkcję swego artykułu. Mógł doprawdy zachłysnąć się radością, powyrzucać wszystkich robotników, którzy, wiadomo, zazłościli go niemal na śmierć, i zacierać ręce na widok lawiny ćwieczków, których robocizna nie kosztowała go ani grosza. Ale prawdopodobnie sam uległ psychicznemu oddziaływaniu Absolutu i z miejsca oddał całą fabrykę robotnikom, swoim braciom w Bogu, iżby władali nią wespół z nim, a z drugiej strony zrozumiał w lot, że te góry ćwieczków pozbawione są jakiejkolwiek wartości, ponieważ nie będzie dla nich zbytu. Prawda, że robotnicy nie musieli stać przy maszynach i nosić żelaznych sztab, a prócz tego byli współwłaścicielami fabryki. Ale po paru dniach pokazało się, że w jakikolwiek sposób trzeba pousuwać stutonowe góry ćwieczków, które przestały być towarem. Zrazu podejmowano jakieś próby rozsyłania ćwieczków całymi wagonami pod zmyślonymi adresami, ale później nie pozostało nic innego, jak wywożenie ich za miasto na olbrzymie hałdy. To uprzątanie ćwieczków zatrudniało wszystkich robotników przez pełnych czternaście godzin dziennie. Lecz nie szemrali, jako ludzie oświeceni religijnym duchem miłości i wzajemnej posługi. Darujcie, że tak długo zabawiłem przy ćwieczkach. Absolut nie znał przemysłowej specjalizacji. Rzucił się z taką samą gorliwością na przędzalnie, gdzie dokonał nie tylko cudu plecenia biczów z piasku, ale i przędzenia z niego nici, na tkanie i pończoszarnie, i w ogóle na całą branżę włókienniczą, wytwarzając bez przerwy miliony kilometrów towaru łokciowego''towar łokciowy'' (daw.) — tekstylia, które dawniej sprzedawano, odmierzając łokciem krawieckim. edytorski. Opanował huty, walcownie, stalownie, fabryki maszyn rolniczych, wyrobów drewnianych, gumowych, cukrownie, fabryki przetworów chemicznych, nawozów sztucznych, azotowych, naftę, drukarnie, papiernie, farbiarnie, huty szklane, ceramikę, obuwie, tasiemki, kopalnie, browary, destylacje, parowe mleczarnie, młyny, mennice, fabryki automobilów i szlifiernie. Tkał, dział''dziać'' — wytwarzać dzianiny. edytorski, prządł, kuł, zlewał, montował, szył, heblował, rżnął, kopał, palił, drukował, rafinował, gotował, filtrował, prasował przez dwadzieścia cztery, a nawet dwadzieścia sześć godzin dziennie. Zaprzężony do maszyn rolniczych zamiast lokomobil''lokomobila'' — daw. wielofunkcyjna maszyna rolnicza: kocioł parowy na kołach, używany do napędzania innych maszyn, np. młockarni. edytorski orał, siał, bronował, plewił, kosił, żął i młócił. W każdej dziedzinie sam pomnażał materiał surowcowy i ustokratniał produkcję. Był niewyczerpany. Tarzał się w wydajności. Znalazł nowy wyraz dla własnej nieskończoności: obfitość. Cudowne rozmnożenie rybek i chlebów na puszczy doczekało się monumentalnego wznowienia: cudownego rozmnażania ćwieczków, desek, azotowych nawozów, pneumatyków, papieru dla maszyn rotacyjnych i wszelkich innych wyrobów fabrycznych. Nastała na świecie nieograniczona obfitość wszystkiego, czego ludziom potrzeba. Ale ludziom potrzeba wszystkiego, tylko nie nieograniczonej obfitości. ----